The Nobodies
by KaylaMaeve20209
Summary: <html><head></head>The Nobodies are a new band popular in John Quincy Adams Middle School consisting of Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. Everyone knows who they are. What they don't know is what inspires the spunky and edgy Maya Hart to decide the songs that they sing- not even the rest of the band knows what it is. That's because one of them is the reason for her choices.</html>


**AN: Hey guys! I've had a really bad case of writers block and rewrote the upcoming chapter of PDLM around 10 times and couldn't get it right. So first of all, I'm NOT abandoning that story at all. I wouldn't do that- I just need some time to clear my mind. So I've decided to write a Laya story! This is dedicated to Julia, Summer, Jenna and all of the other Laya shippers I know(you rock!). Anyway, sorry if I disappointed u with not updated PDLM and I hope you enjoy "The Nobodies!"**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story**

**THE ENTIRE STORY IS IN MAYA'S POV**

I lie awake in my bed, trying to study for my upcoming science exam on the solar system. I guess that I'm good at a few things; painting, sketching and getting myself into trouble. But as you can see, school isn't on the list. Studying was never easy for me. I'm the kind of girl who just wants to have fun in school since she can't have fun at home. My attention span is often very short and I always get lost in my deep thoughts. I stare blankly at my textbook, rereading the title of the page.

The Universe.

The universe scares me. It's too big and confusing and makes me feel so small and worthless. There are billions of people roaming the Earth and that's just a tiny speck in the cosmos, so why would the universe pay attention to me? Mr. Matthews always says that it does but to be honest, I don't really believe him. How could I? Teachers are supposed to say that to their students whether they mean it or not. I'm never gonna change the world since the world isn't doing any good to me. It isn't fair.

I glance over to my digital alarm clock which glowed 12:02 am. Sighing, I roll back over to the warm place under my thin comforter. It's already past midnight and Mom isn't home; then again, I'm not really surprised. Although I don't have the best relationship with my mother, I have a lot of respect for her. I mean, her husband left her, she didn't get and education but she's still working as hard as she could to support me. I'll give her that much.

But of course, who knows what Mom's up to? She could be out getting zonked with some guy she met off of the street, hoping that he was the answer to her prayers. Ugh, I quite frankly pity her. She's always a train wreck and always looks for the easy way out. Maybe I do too, but I do NOT want to be like my mom when I grow up. No siree. Since I'm home alone on a Thursday night past 12:00, I realize that I am so lucky to have Riley and the Matthews to fall back on when my mom's not around.

Riley's been my best friend ever since I saved her sorry butt when we were in the third grade and didn't do her homework. Because she was freaking out, I let her cross out my name on my paper and hand it in, resulting in a missing homework for me. But that was the day that I discovered that I didn't want to be some brainiac who always plays by the rules. In fact, I felt a rush of energy when the teacher began scolding me. Weird, I know. But I don't really care what anyone thinks of me because I accept the fact that I'm never gonna go far in life.

Well, ever since I became friends with Riley, I was basically a Matthews. I was at their apartment everyday, teasing them, eating all of their food and felt comfortable being my reckless self. Mr. and Mrs. never minded, though. In fact, they love me just as much as Riley and Auggie. They know me better than my own mother does and they're the reasons why I'm not arrested already. Other than that, I'm always the life of the party even on the gloomiest days in their household.

But lately, I haven't been all honest with Riley. I'm hiding something from her for about a year. I can't bottle my feeling up much longer but I can't let her know. After all, we're now in the 8th grade and next year we'll be moving on into the bigger and scarier world of high school. Parties, drama, gossip, drugs, alcohol, sex; those are the things I feel prone to being my rebellious self. What if I tell Riley and everything between us changes? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore and I'm all alone?

But his face. His eyes. His... Ugh, his butt, okay? Everything about him is perfect. What would a well-mannered, polite, smart and gorgeous country kid see in a New York City badass like myself? I just want to let him to know how I feel but I can't do that... It's complicated. Everything's complicated now. Gosh, I must really be in love.

Lucas Friar. Isn't that such a sweet name? Maya Hart. Ew. I hate my name. It's too thug. And I may seem like a rule-breaker most of the time but once you get to know me, I'm a really deep person. Deep like Lucas.

But he and Riley are an item now. Well... Not exactly, but I guess that they're together. They aren't dating but Riley likes Lucas and Lucas likes Riley. They say cute and flirty things to each other and to be honest, it sickens me. They know that but they think that I'm joking when I gag. But I'm not.

I really need to sleep but I'm not tired at all. I need to study for my test but... Oh, why does it even matter? I'm not meant to do good in school. It's too late to get my act together and I'm perfectly fine believing that I won't go far in life. People call me insecure but that's not true. I am secure with understanding my future which obviously won't be phenomenal.

Tomorrow I have band practice during my open period at school. Shit; I forgot to choose a stupid song for The Nobodies to practice at our meeting tomorrow. I quickly scroll through my iPod, trying to decide on the perfect song that suits my emotions precisely. I laugh; all punk and rock songs from The Pretty Reckless, ACDC and Avril Lavigne. That's the type of music I like, however, I choose it too much for my band to perform. Besides, no one else is really that rock-'n-roll type of musician.

Farkle's music sense is VERY old fashioned. He claims that his favorite groups and artists are the Beatles and Michael Jackson. He also likes Elvis Presley but he's apparently 'gone out of style'. Yea, Farkle. A long time ago.

There's no doubt about it that Riley's the poppiest member of our band. She takes interest in Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber and One Direction (She's starstruck about Niall). She also likes Miley Cyrus but the funny thing is that Mr. and Mrs. Matthews don't let Riley listen to her new music. Riley thinks that Miley is still the cutesy, innocent Hannah Montana. Bless her soul.

Lucas...Gee, I never knew what group Lucas likes. Probably some country band that sings about their pretty lil' darlin's who love horses goin' home to their mamas or... I honestly have no idea. Hmm... Maybe I can find a country song for The Nobodies to sing! Then Lucas might see that I'm not the completely reckless and rebellious freak that he thinks I am. He doesn't seem to like those kinds of girls anyway.

The Nobodies is a band consisting of me, Riley, Farkle and Lucas and pretty much the only reason we formed it was for a music project. We had to learn how to play a song on an instrument with more than one person but of course, I was so blessed and had Farkle in my group, who made things much more serious than we needed them to be. The music teacher was super impressed with our achievements, got us a gig for the school dance and now we're basically so famous in JQA Middle School. The Nobodies are now 'Somebodies'.

And how did we come up with our name? Well, all of us felt like we didn't belong anywhere before our popularity sprouted. Lucas was the new kid. He wasn't used to the city culture and simply didn't really have any friends. Farkle... Okay, let's be honest. Farkle's the biggest nerd who ever walked the face of the earth. But he's special; I hate that he doesn't know that. And Riley is a quirky, awkward freak. No joke. But I still love her- besides, I'm the farthest thing from normal. I'm rough around the edges and have a rocky upbringing but I'm still an art and music fanatic. And I know that I'm a bitch... even I won't deny that. It's true.

I pull out my laptop to look up country songs that I could relate to but I suddenly don't have the need to do any research anymore. A Taylor Swift song. Well, one of her very few good songs. Honestly, I HATE her new album. She stripped from her country image and now tries to be a pop star. Everyone loved her the way she was with her long, blond curls and the innocent love songs. I literally puked the first time I heard 'Shake It Off' (Riley loves that song)... Sorry, Taylor.

I pull out the guitar formerly owned by my late great grandmother, May Clutterbucket. Grammy Hart told me that she gave up on her music career and stuff... I don't really know. What I do know is that she would've been proud of my band's success. Hey, we got to play in a cafe at Time Square. Of course only fifteen people came to watch and they were family members but still. Not many fourteen-year-olds get to experience that.

I decide to warm up my stubby fingers by playing a few chords. G-sharp minor, A-flat major; sorry, but the second one makes me crack up. I always think of Riley while playing that chord. It's like A major flat chest, like the one Riley has. But no one else finds it funny, especially Riley. Lucas hates that joke, too. Therefore, I shall not say it anymore.

Normally I would say "Drew" like Taylor sings in "Teardrops On My Guitar", but I'm gonna switch the name. Just for this once, though. NEVER in front of the rest of The Nobodies. Lucas and I clearly weren't meant to be together and we shouldn't toy around with fate. I sigh sadly before opening my mouth to sing...

_"Lucas looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I needing everything that we should be._

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_Cuz she's got everything that I've got to live without._

_Lucas talks to me, I laugh cuz it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Lucas looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see..."_

And with that, a tear leaks from my eye and drips down to form a small puddle on May Clutterbucket's guitar (ironic, I know.) I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my phone vibrating from my side table.

**From Lucas:**

**Hey, Maya, did u pick out the song yet?**

I don't wanna tell him yet.

**Lol... Of course I did... What do u think? And hey cowboy, it's past your bedtime. Don't let the bedbugs bite, Bucky McBoingBoing**

And it isn't long before I receive another message.

**Goodnight. Ur such a nobody :)**

I genuinely smile before happily drifting off to sleep with one thing, one person, one boy on my mind. The one and only Lucas Friar. But he's not gonna dream about me tonight.

**As u can see, the tone of this story is WAY different than Please Don't Leave Me's. I hope you liked the song choice for this chapter and let me know in your reviews what songs you'd like to hear The Nobodies sing next.**

**Btw, follow me on my new twitter GMWfan_13. Have a great day :)**


End file.
